


Sieste Crapuleuse

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Poets RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les divagations amoureuses de deux poètes sous les toits de Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sieste Crapuleuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Petit oneshot écrit pour un défi de Noël, le prompt était Au début, c'était juste pratique que Paul prenne les devants, il s'y connaissait davantage...mais maintenant, Arthur se sent près, et franchement, Paul n'est pas fait pour dominer.   
> Enjoy

Arthur se prélassait, allongé sur son amant, une cigarette entre les lèvres. La lumière qui tombait de la petite fenêtre de toit donnait à sa peau un halo doré, et faisait briller ses épis blonds comme autant de brins d'or. Paul caressait son dos d'une main paresseuse, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire que seuls Arthur et l'absinthe pouvaient lui donner sur les lèvres. Une fois ou deux, la cigarette de plus jeune avait manqué brûler son aîné, et une cendre avait creusé un trou dans le drap qui avait de toute façon vu pire. Le plus grave avait été évité et ce fut l'occasion de quelques fou-rires et baisers affamés avant de retourner à leur état végétatif.

La cigarette fut bientôt terminée et le mégot jeté, et Arthur se remit à jouer avec les pans de la chemise froissée de l'autre homme, seul vestige du costume qu'il avait porté en arrivant dans leur petite garçonnière sous les toits. Arthur lui n'avait pas fait tant de manières, il était nu depuis qu'il avait passé la porte, ou presque, et savourait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il déposa un baiser sur sa poitrine et releva les yeux vers le visage de l'autre homme qui murmurait une chanson que lui seul connaissant.

"Paul?"

"Mmh?"

"Tu la baises comme tu me baises, Mathilde?"

Le plus vieux eut un petit rire, qui s'étendit, aidé par l'alcool, pendant quelques minutes.

"J'aurais bien du mal…"

"Tu m'as bien compris… dis-moi."

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel un instant avant de repasser une main un rien tremblante dans les épis blonds de son amant. Les yeux bleus d'Arthur le dévoraient, curieux et brillants, comme souvent.

"Evidemment que ça n'a rien à voir. Mathilde, premièrement elle n'est pas souvent d'accord. Et puis, nous sommes mariés, ça n'a rien à voir, tu le sais."

"Et puis elle est stupide."

Un petit rire secoua à nouveau l'aîné alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers la moue du garçon. Jaloux, impétueux, arrogant, et détestable, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant. L'affirmation ne demandait pas de réponse, de toute façon Arthur n'aurait pas accepté d'argument contraire. Et, quand il était avec lui, Paul était plutôt tenté d'être d'accord.

Même s'il avait voulu argumenter, il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu, puisque son jeune amant avait déjà changé d'idée, et parsemait sa poitrine de légers baisers, en ondulant contre lui. Un nouveau rire traversa le poète alors qu'il se sentait à nouveau durcir sous sa peau douce.

"Tu vas me tuer… je ne suis plus un jeune homme tu sais?"

Le plus jeune se redressa, à califourchon sur son bassin, et lui lança ce sourire, celui qui le faisait paraitre encore plus jeune, ce sourire d'enfant qui faisait chauffer le sang de l'autre homme comme rien d'autre.

"Ce serait une bien belle mort. Mais je te l'interdit. Si tu meurs je me tuerais! Et je viendrais t'épuiser encore davantage en Enfer!"

"Sûrement, tu réussirais à enjôler Saint Pierre assez pour qu'il te laisse les clés du Paradis. Et tu me laisserais croupir en bas pendant que tu irais forniquer avec les anges…"

"Pauvre pauvre pauvre Lélian… autant ne pas mourir tout de suite alors?"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, se glissant entre ses cuisses pour embrasser une nouvelle fois son membre dressé. Un hoquet de plaisir se perdit dans sa gorge et il leva instinctivement une main pour la presser sur la nuque de l'adolescent. Mais son poignet fut intercepté pour se faire plaquer au matelas. Il manqua s'étouffer sur sa propre salive en relevant légèrement la tête pour regarder Arthur le maintenir en faisant aller et venir lentement ses lèvres sur lui. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice quand il écarta ses cuisses et glissa un doigt entre ses fesses.

Le cœur de l'aîné s'était mis à battre la chamade, et il ne savait pas tellement si c'était dû à ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec amusement, à ces caresses toutes nouvelles, ou la certitude qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son amant, celle qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. Un deuxième doigt avait déjà rejoint son comparse et Paul s'arquait déjà sur le petit matelas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était laissé pantelant sur le lit, alors qu'Arthur s'était levé pour aller chercher la bouteille d'huile d'olive qui n'avait jamais servi à la cuisine. Debout à côté du lit, il lui lança un clin d'œil mutin.

"Ca au moins je suis sûr qu'elle ne te le fera jamais…"


End file.
